Thank You
by Grey's Princess
Summary: A super-mc-angsty story that takes place on Artemis' birthday. I'd rather you didn't flame, but do what you have to do. I own nothing.


**Originally written for the AF birthday contest on the Fan Gathering, and finally put up here now. It must be pretty good, because it won, but tell me what you think.**

Artemis sighed and stirred absently at his tea- a generic brand, nowhere near Earl Grey. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care that the tea tasted horrible, he didn't care that he was alone on his birthday, he just didn't care.

If he was honest with himself, that wasn't completely true. He did care that he was alone today, and that was what caused his angry moods. It was his 22nd birthday today. He was technically only 19, due to that mishap with the time tunnel, but he felt old beyond his years. He had sent Butler away over a year ago. He just couldn't stand to be around anyone who reminded him of her- who reminded him of two years ago.

He realized he had gone too far as he felt his mind slipping back to two years ago today.

_Artemis sighed as the sun sank slowly toward the horizon. This day had been so great, he didn't want to see it end. Holly had come all the way to Fowl Manor from where she had been dispatched on a mission because she wanted to make his birthday special._

_And she had. Even though they had spent the entire day in hiding to avoid being spotted by his parents or the twins, Holly's unique sense of humor and friendship were enough to make this a day to remember for Artemis. _

_Holly stood up reluctantly. "I'd better go," she said. "Foaly would kill me the second he and Caballine got back from their honeymoon if I stayed missing for much longer."_

_Artemis stood up, too. "I understand. Thank you for stopping by."_

_She grinned. "Thanks for not sending me away or handing me over to the authorities." She bent down to pick up her helmet._

_As Holly straightened up, a shot rang out. Artemis turned in alarm as she gasped at the pain running through her arm. "Are you all right?"_

_She nodded tensely. "It'll heal." Even as she spoke, blue sparks encompassed her arm. "Where'd that shot come from?"_

_He pointed, and they both turned- to see a very familiar face holding a very powerful gun._

"_Minerva? What are you doing here?"_

_Minerva looked incredulous. "What am _I _doing here? What's _she _doing here? I thought she was on a 'mission'?"_

"_She was. She came to visit." Artemis was quickly tiring of her tone._

"_Did she? Or was the mission just a story?"_

"_What?" Artemis and Holly exclaimed in unison. _

"_I think you just made that story up. I think you're meeting in secret. I think you like her more than me!"_

_Artemis was apalled. "Of course I like her better than you- at least she doesn't falsely accuse people, then injure them!"_

_Minerva glared at him. "I'll do more than that! She doesn't deserve to live!"_

_Artemis didn't have time to react as Minerva's latest round of bullets knocked Holly to the ground. Blood was rushing from a hole in her chest._

_The last words she ever said were "Thank you."_

Artemis blinked angrily at the fresh round of tears. He had used all of his magical reserve trying to save her, but it hadn't worked. And now he had to live with the guilt.

He had taken care of Minerva; he couldn't let her get away with taking his closest friend from him. And the last words he had heard from her…

He thought about the meaning of those last two words. He knew she hadn't blamed him for anything. She had wanted him to know she still trusted him.

But he didn't trust himself anymore. After everything she had done for him, he had let her down. Holly had been the only one who had believed he had good in him, even though he had kidnapped her. She had found the good in him and brought it out, and he still wasn't sure how she had done it.

Her last words had been used to thank him. But he realized now that he should have thanked her.

"Thank you, Holly," he whispered, knowing that somehow she would hear. "You deserve it more than I. Thank you."

**So yeah. I'm not a total Minerva hater- why wasn't she in the Time Paradox AT ALL?!- so don't shoot me. I was just in a bad mood that day. Anyway, no begs for reviews or anything, but they would be nice. Thanks!**

**Grey's Princess**


End file.
